A Million Reasons to Live
by Swirly Macarena
Summary: Living is a great adventure within itself. 66 Rogue and Remy one-word prompts.


Here I have 66 (what an odd number) one-sentence prompts from the life and times of Rogue and Gambit. Some are fluffy, some are humorous, and some are downright angsty.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Coma:<strong>

She wasn't waking up—he was told that he could go and he'd be contacted if there was any change, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave her.

**Warmth:**

They both came from the South so Rogue wasn't the only one to absolutely despise the cold—and you know what they say, the enemy of an enemy is your friend.

**Shadows:**

Rogue knew he was there, following her in the shadows of alleyways when he thought she couldn't see him,

**Sunset:**

It surprised Remy when he found out that Rogue wanted to meet her prince and ride off into the sunset, because that was exactly what every other girl wanted. (Rogue wasn't like other girls).

**Driven:**

"You're driving me crazy! Just leave me alone!" He smirked; he was making progress.

**Motorcycle:**

The day had been fun; but it was time for the two Southerners to return to the mansion and face the death sentence that was surely waiting for them after Logan realized what they'd been riding all day.

**Airport:**

Her heart sank when she heard her flight was canceled because it just meant more time they'd have to spend apart.

**Ancient:**

"So you tellin' moi, Chere," he casually put an arm around her shoulders, "dat you's had a battle wit' an ancient Egyptian mastermind and you didn' even call me?" Rogue ducked out of his grasp and dryly declared it had 'slipped her mind'.

**Window:**

Remy liked to climb up to her window because, as he said, it made him feel more like Romeo—but actually Romeo never climbed anything, he stood on the ground and yelled to Juliette like a _good_ man.

**Angel:**

"Heaven called; they're missing an angel," at this, Rogue stood up, promptly told him he was slipping because he'd used the same pick up line on her last week, and walked away.

**Roses:**

He didn't know what kind of flower she preferred, so he got her a bouquet with one of each. (PS: roses are her favorites.)

**Innocence :**

Kitty accidentally caught sight of Remy and Rogue together; and instantly fled, feeling like just by glimpsing the scene she'd actually lost her innocence.

**Imagination:**

He could look at her, talk to her, but couldn't touch her. (He left that up to his imagination).

**Kingdom:**

Even though they aren't on opposing teams, Rogue feels that it's tradition to kidnap Remy and force him to accompany her on a vacation to Caldecott County—_her _domain.

**Options:**

"You have other options, ya'know," Rogue whispered. ("I don't _want _other options, Rogue.")

**Nurturing:**

She's wearing two pairs of headphones (one on her ears and one on her swollen belly) and they're both playing the same twang-y music.

**Crest:**

While cleaning one day, they find a stash of old clothes with the token X sewn into them, and it invokes memories for both of them.

**Cactus:**

He'd been gone so long and Rogue hadn't watered the plants in his absence; even the cactus died.

**Passion:**

Moments where he holds her as they sit on the couch have more intimacy than they would for any other couples, because he's doing it knowing that one wrong move could put him in the hospital (and then there's that whole issue of her skin, on top of that).

**Picturesque:**

Whenever they had a moment together, Rogue would always have to get up and get her camera—she had some sort of obsession with capturing the moment while Remy only wanted to capture her.

**Reflection:**

When they've lived forever (they're in their upper thirties), Rogue pulls out the pictures from their past, which they go through and reflect on their lives.

**Festive:**

There's a reason she refuses to dress up for Christmas, and she doesn't appreciate it when he points out that she wears that green outfit all year long, and thus is _always _festive.

**Pristine:**

If Remy thought that his wife was beautiful before, then he had yet to see how radiant she looked once she was expecting.

**Creation:**

It's only when their daughter successfully hustles Logan at a game of Go Fish that the pair know for sure she's their creation.

**Tapestry:**

"This isn't supposed to be me, is it? I'm not that fat, Swamp Rat!"

**Grandeur:**

His breath hitches when he sees his Rogue step out of the room in that new gown.

**Lavish:**

She doesn't care about what they _can't _afford; the apartment they share is just as good as any palace.

**Historical:**

The wedding takes place in the little club that serves 'the best jambalaya," because it's practically a historical landmark in their relationship.

**Mistletoe:**

Rogue brings home lettuce instead because the actual stuff was a rip-off; and no one can tell the difference, anyway.

**Mythical:**

Where he came from, people always told him there was no such thing as true love, but he still has hope, because up until a couple months ago, people didn't think there were such things as superpowers, either.

**Longevity:**

"When I start becoming a grandma," Rogue muses, "kill me." (But she's still going to look beautiful, even when her hair is _all _white.)

**Romantic:**

"These ol' romances are _so _boring." Rogue raises an eyebrow at him and wants an explanation. "No sex."

**Visionary:**

He paid the tarot card reader over twenty dollars, just so she'd tell Rogue that the two of them would end up together.

**Shamrock:**

She wants to get a drink sooo bad, but he won't let her leave his side as he gambles, because apparently, she is his lucky charm.

**Wheelchair:**

"Damn it, Rogue, get into the wheelchair so we can go home!" But she doesn't want to sit in the stupid chair, it's not like she's dying or anything, she just gave birth.

**Celestial:**

"And that's your sign, Rems," but when she looked away from the constellation she was pointing out, she realized he had already fallen asleep.

**Bravado:**

They get thrown out of the club that he worked so hard to get her to come to, for throwing a couple punches—but really; Remy wasn't going to take anyone but him looking at Rogue like that.

**Bonfire:**

Remy invited her to one of his family's annual bonfires; and while he was initially worried she'd be intimidated by his clan of thieves, she announced on the way home, "I like them."

**Cocktail:**

Remember when he thought she looked gorgeous in the ball gown? Scratch that, the cocktail dress is TEN times better.

**Chocolate:**

She swears up and down that she hates getting chocolates in heart shaped boxes for Valentines Day, but when she doesn't think he's looking, he catches her eating them in the bedroom.

**Cloud:**

Even though the clouds are dark gray, he forgets his umbrella on purpose so he can share with her (but, being Rogue, she lets him get completely soaked before she allows him under).

**Cinnamon:**

When they share their long awaited first kiss, the one that her powers had been stopping for years, Gambit somehow knew beforehand just what she would taste like.

**Groovy:**

She likes themed parties best of all, and that's why she's dragging him to some disco thing at the local club.

**Happy:**

The best reward Remy ever received was when Jean mentioned, in passing, that Rogue smiled so much more these days.

**Lick:**

He only sneaks one taste of her ice cream cone, and then she's up, stalking across the room to dispose of it because heaven forbid she get his germs (he doesn't miss the flirtatious gleam in her eyes as she does it, though.)

**Hurt:**

He panics as he sees her, broken and bleeding, as they wait for the rest of the team, but for now there's nothing he can do without passing out himself.

**Mountain:**

"Try harder, Swamp Rat!" He can't ski, so why did they pick the mountains, of all places, to vacation to? "That was sad!"

**Rain:**

Some people experience reoccurring themes in their existence and rain was theirs, storms always arriving just before or after a major event in their married life, both the happy and the tragic.

**Strange:**

They've been gone for years…but it still surprises Wolverine how traces of them keep showing up in their grandchildren. (Or great-grandchildren. Or great-great-grandchildren.)

**Shampoo:**

The spicy scent, which he always assumed was caused by a glorious brand of hair product, turns out to be one hundred percent her after he discovers her actual shampoo is strawberry flavored.

**Chew:**

Rogue said she wouldn't date him because he smoked, so when he finally quit, she had no choice but to indulge him in one quick trip to the movies—but she wasn't happy when she realized he hadn't really quit, he'd just switched to chewing.

**Giggle:**

"I don't giggle!" Rogue states, and then, for lack of a better word, corrects him with, "I…chuckle." ("No, Rogue, _Santa Claus _chuckles.")

**Rubber:**

She's never felt this way before, and it's sort of unsettling—in a pleasurable, out-of-your-mind-with-contentment kind of way.

**Band:**

The realism of it all only settles in after the first night of their honeymoon, when Rogue glances down to find that tiny golden band decorating her ring finger.

**Teeth:**

Clothes shed, it's all skin and limbs and teeth.

**Hot:**

His avoidance of using the word 'hot' in reference to his girlfriend initially causes Rogue to raise an eyebrow, but she is over the moon when he fills that void with phrases such as, "Stunning, gorgeous, and beautiful."

**Underwear:**

The more in love you are with a person, the less you have to wear around them in order to feel decent.

**Sneeze:**

Rogue turns out to be one of those _protective _mothers, the kind that grabs the cough syrup if her kid so much as sneezes, and what baffles Remy the most is that she's almost always right.

**Marshmallow:**

It rained that day, so they had the campout inside and roasted marshmallows in the microwave.

**Sad:**

The rest of the team keeps telling her that there's no way he survived; but until she knows for sure, she'll keep waiting all night. (And a part of her knows, if she never gets proof that he's dead, she'll keep waiting forever.)

**Roto-rooter:**

What goes on between them behind closed doors is strictly between Rogue, Remy…and that Roto-rooter guy who accidentally walked in on them when he was looking for the bathroom.

**Ice cream:**

They're not in-laws yet, but Gambit is ahead of the game, and makes sure to win Kurt's approval early with some old fashion male bonding over ice cream. ("He get's my blessing, Rogue!")

**Cat:**

Although Gambit didn't pay it much heed at first, he now realizes who the cat that ritualistically watches their house really is, and he gives her a knowing smile every time they cross paths.

**Frown:**

Rogue does not cry, but it breaks Logan's heart when he sees the old woman in the hospital bed that has replaced his young Stripes. (Why did he have to die first?)

**Pickle:**

She didn't mean it when she complimented his appearance—alright, she did, but she can't let him know that—so now she's backpedaling as fast as she can and trying to ignore that satisfied grin on his face.

**Volkswagen:**

The worst day of Remy's life—or Rogue's, for that matter—is when they have to trade in their much loved motorcycle for a more family friendly vehicle, that comes complete with flowers painted on the side.

* * *

><p>I feel like that was an odd one to end on.<p>

~Swirly


End file.
